La potion du Rised
by Crazy-Aiko
Summary: Haïs moi Malfoy, haïs moi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus le souffle, haïs moi pour me forcer à te haïr.
1. Souffrance

**La potion du Rised**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à J K Rowlings

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: K+**

**Résumé: **_"Haïs moi Malfoy, haïs moi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus le souffle, haïs moi pour me forcer à te haïr."_

**Note de l'auteur:** Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois ci sur le couple Harry/Draco, j'espère que ce tout premier chapitre vous plaira, et excusez les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corrigées.

**Note n°2 :** Potty est en effet la partie du bas d'Harry Potter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong> Souffrance.

Du jour au lendemain, la vie devenue à peu près paisible d'Harry Potter fut bouleversée.

Depuis la bataille finale, le survivant était de retour pour une nouvelle septième année à Poudlard, qui n'allait pas être si paisible qu'il le pensait alors à ce moment là. Comme la plupart de sa génération, il finissait ses études, pour, enfin devenir l'auror qu'il rêvait d'être depuis tant d'années.

Cependant, l'aimant à problème qu'était le brun fit, qu'il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour que ledit brun soit confronté à un nouveau problème.

Un problème qui pourrait être plus grand qu'il ne le pensait.

Parce que le problème, n'était pas un problème comme les autres. C'était son problème. Il n'était pas chauve comme Voldy, il n'était pas roux comme Ginny, il n'était pas asiatique comme Cho, ce n'était pas un serpent géant, ni un loup garou, ni un rat, ni un dragon, ni une sirène, ni un labyrinthe, ni rien d'autre de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subit jusqu'à maintenant.

Son problème était cent fois plus terrifiant, non pas pour ce qu'il était en lui-même, mais par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Harry.

Un pourvoir... Dévastateur...

Déjà, son problème, était il fallait l'avouer, beau, vraiment beau, et ça Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, trop occupé à tuer un certain mage noir sans importance.

Son problème était riche, très riche, d'une certaine lignée qui haïssaient les sangs-mêlés, et les sangs de bourbe. Il était grand, d'au moins cinq centimètres de plus à l'œil nu, -enfin ça Harry le déduisait par la façon qu'il avait de toujours levé un peu la tête pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux, ce qu'il faisait trop souvent pour son bien-, il était incroyablement bien foutu, surtout lorsqu'il revêtait sa tenue de quidditch, il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, dénués de gel depuis la fin de la guerre ce qui le rendait extrêmement sexy, et des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible, mélangé entre l'argenté, le gris clair et le bleu ciel, qui changeaient de couleur en fonction du temps.

Pour finir, son problème était à Serpentard, et en était même le prince attitré. Vous l'auriez comprit, son problème était Draco Malfoy.

- Harry, tu devrais manger, ta nourriture va être froide. Tu ne mange vraiment rien en se moment ! Tu es déjà assez maigre comme ça !

Ledit Harry, reprit ses esprits, et lâcha une seconde le regard métallique - qui lui ne lui prêtait d'ailleurs, aucune attention-, à la table des serpentard, pour se diriger vers son assiette encore pleine d'une nourriture à la couleur étrange, lui donnant une forte envie de vomir.

Il ne se soucia pas des regards des gryffondor, médusés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et des regards de ses meilleurs amis incrédules.

Quelques minutes passèrent, mais Harry ne parvint toujours pas à manger perdu dans ses pensées.

Heureusement, il fut sauvé par le gong, ou plutôt par une voix féminine, sûrement Ginny qui s'éleva à quelques mètres de lui, l'attention des gryffondor fut ainsi captivée, et il put lâcher sa fourchette avec soulagement. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais la phrase qui allait suivre changera à jamais sa paisible vie.

- Regardez, Malfoy sort avec Parkinson!

Harry releva la tête précipitamment, et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux écarquillés, puis fronça les sourcils énervé. Le couple Drago/Pansy avait été très attendu depuis des années, les deux familles étant des sangs purs de rang social extrêmement élevés, leur progéniture étaient donc faite pour être ensemble.

Certaines personnes s'écrieraient « et alors ? », mais attendez de savoir la suite pour mieux comprendre toute l'attention que portait Harry spécialement pour cette scène.

À son habitude il n'en aurait rien eu à faire, mais tout ceci, tout ce qui se passait, ce n'était déjà pas dans ses habitudes, ces temps là avaient changé. Ils avaient changés depuis que Malfoy avait sauvé Harry alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, ils avaient changé depuis que le survivant s'était même mit à apprécier le blond en l'observant. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, ça faisait trop mal.

Difficilement, le gryffondor revint à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et ceux de tout Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il voie. Il fallait qu'il persuade son cœur d'arrêter de tambouriner dans sa poitrine en lui démontrant que de toute manière il n'y avait aucun espoirs puisqu'à l'évidence, le blond était en couple, et en plus 100% hétéro.

Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef de Poudlard, prince des serpentard, et sans aucun doute, plus beau garçon que le monde n'est jamais connu... Embrassait... La nouvelle avait du mal à passer... Intensément sa nouvelle petite amie –encore une autre sur sa si grande liste- ne prêtant aucune attention au reste de la grande salle qui les regardaient certaines/ certains avec envie, d'autres avec déception. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour être à sa place...

Voilà, c'était exactement ça le vrai problème. C'était elle. Celle qui tenait fermement les lèvres de "son" serpentard.

Un bruit sourd d'une chaise qu'on tire provint de la table des gryffondor.

Harry se leva silencieusement, et parti en direction de la sortie de la grande salle, qu'il franchit sans un bruit, le plus discrètement possible, bien qu'une paire d'yeux argenté ne rata pas une miette de sa sortie. Le blond lâcha d'un seul coup sa petite amie et haussa un sourcil curieux ne lâchant pas des yeux la grande porte noire. Il avait eu la réaction qu'il voulait.

D'un pas précipité le brun se dirigea vers son prochain cours, et s'assit, ou plutôt, se vautra par terre d'épuisement. Il avait plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance.

La scène lui revint en tête, les lèvres du blond aussi. Le survivant ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de ce déroulé sous ses yeux mais son cœur menaçait déjà d'exploser.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était... Pourquoi elle ?

Après l'épisode Voldemort, Harry s'attendait toujours à voir Malfoy se diriger vers lui. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience chaque secondes.

Il voulait qu'il s'approche de lui avec sa voix sensuelle, et qu'il lui murmure quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Tu as une dette envers moi Potter », avec sa voix ferme et si ... Sexy. Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras... Qu'il le...

Mais ce jour là n'est jamais venu, d'ailleurs, Draco Malfoy n'est jamais venu tout court.

Harry ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis tellement longtemps... Et pour dire franchement ça lui manquait horriblement, plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il aimait ce disputé avec son serpentard, il aimait ce battre avec lui, il aimait voir les pupilles orageuses de colère ne regarder que lui, comme s'il était la seule personne au monde qui existait à ces yeux. Sauf que ces moments ne réapparurent plus.

Désormais, la personne que Draco Malfoy regarderait avec envie sera Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se détestait de la détester.

Cette fille était belle, malgré qu'elle soit aussi très stupide. Mais bon, c'était un bon parti, pile ce qu'il fallait au serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'il la détestait. Et ce n'était pas pour rien!

_Conscience de Potty: Bah si quand même..._

_Potty : Toi tu la ferme! Donc où j'en étais... Ah oui..._

Harry était littéralement, et complètement tombé amoureux du prince. Ca le rongeait chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque secondes de sa vie. Le gryffondor s'était toujours cru hétéro, il avait vite comprit qu'il ne l'était pas, mais il n'était pas attiré par d'autres personnes, que par Draco Malfoy.

Quand son regard croisait celui du serpentard –ce qui était très rare- il revivait, c'était comme une décharge électrique qui passait dans tout son corps, pour le réanimer. Mais à chaque fois, Malfoy détournait le regard comme s'il n'était personne d'important. Sauf que si il était important! C'était SA Némésis!

_Conscience de Potty: Justement, "c'était"._

_Le petit Potty ne lui répondit pas._

Un bruit de sonnerie résonna à travers toute l'école, d'un geste hésitant il se leva encore perdu dans ses pensées, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit le prochain cours.

_Conscience de Potty: T'auras tout le temps de mater le blondinet pendant le cours de potion!_

_Potty: Mais qui m'a refoutu une conscience pareille hein?_

La troupe d'élèves ne tardât pas à arriver, au bout, il vit la touffe de cheveux d'Hermione et une petite tête rousse à ces côtés, le survivant lâcha un soupir de soulagement. D'une certaine manière, ces deux là lui manquaient... Bien qu'ils ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle. C'est comme si un fossé c'était créé entre eux depuis qu'Harry ne cessait de penser à Draco Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas le seul à être attiré par un serpentard, il savait très bien que Ron aussi en aimait un, et comme par hasard, le meilleur ami de Malfoy, si ce n'est pas magnifique.

Il se souvenait encore de la scène que lui avait fait le roux, tout d'abord énervé d'apprendre qu'Harry était amoureux de Draco, il l'avait prit dans ses bras, et en pleurant lui avait confié son amour de toujours pour Blaise Zabinni. Celui là, si jamais il fait souffrir Ron...

Son visage se tourna automatiquement vers un autre groupe, bien plus prestigieux, qui s'avançait vers lui.

_Conscience de Potty: Je n'aime pas trop trop ça Potty..._

_Potty : Moi non plus..._

Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand le blond lui sourit comme s'il allait le manger.

_Potty : Mange-moi !_

_Conscience de Potty: Hum... Humm..._

- Alors Potty, t'es tout seul ? Tes amis ton abandonné?

- Non Malfoy on ne l'a pas abandonné... Lui il a des vrais amis... Emit la voix de Ron qui arriva derrière lui et jeta un regard noir en direction du groupe de serpentards, et un tout mini regard au beau brun à côté de Malfoy.

- Des amis? Tu veux dire, des sangs de bourbes et des traitres? Cracha Draco offusqué.

Harry retint le bras de Ron qui commença déjà à craquer ses phalanges.

_Le petit Potty frissonna, cette voix qui se voulait désagréable lui avait manqué._

Sa propre voix s'éleva avec automatisme, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir, même s'il détestait ça. Non en faite, ce qu''il détestait par dessus tout, c'était le rire de plus en plus bruyant de Parkinson.

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy, et va rejoindre tes parents à Askaban, ça me fera des vacances. Il essaya de partir mais Draco s'était déjà rapproché de lui énervé et tenant fermement sa baguette, qu'il leva vers le torse du gryffondor. Pourtant celui ci ne fit que lever un sourcil curieux. Ce n'était pas comme si le méchant petit Draco Malfoy allait lui faire du mal, surtout si on le comparait avec Voldychou.

- Je te déteste Potter, toi, et tes chiens de sang de bourbe et de sang mêlé, vas crever !

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du survivant. Personne ne la vit, sauf les deux concernés, qui arrêtèrent tous mouvements. Harry s'approcha du serpentard, posa sa main sur la baguette qu'il dirigea entre ses deux yeux, yeux qui le piquaient atrocement d'ailleurs, il avait mal au ventre, terriblement, et une soudaine envie de vomir très présente. Le serpentard recula soudain terrifié par le regard que lui lançait le brun, non pas de peur, mais surtout d'incompréhension. C'était comme si, tout avait changé en une fraction de secondes. Harry Potter le regardait comme s'il venait de lui avouer que toute l'humanité venait de mourir, il le regardait comme si on venait de lui retirer quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose dont il tenait énormément.

- Tu sais quoi? Haïs moi Malfoy, haïs moi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus le souffle, haïs moi pour me forcer à te haïr.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha doucement la baguette du blond, lui lança un dernier regard sans expression. Et partit dans la salle de classe, désormais ouverte depuis un moment.

Ron et Hermione le suivirent de près, tout en jetant des regards assassins vers les serpentard, et inquiets vers le dos d'Harry qui semblait soudain très tendu. Ron croisa le regard du brun, et pour montrer son mécontentement envers Malfoy lui lança un regard dégouté. Le brun répliqua par un sourire amusé.

" Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'éneeerve..." Pensa Ron bien que ne lâchant pas des yeux le sourire du brun continuant d'avancer.

La voix de chanteuses en chœur lui arriva en tête.

"Il l'a énervé, il l'a énervé..." Il se marra silencieusement attirant un regard interrogateur d'Hermione qu'il ignora.

De son côté, le prince des serpentard ne réagissait plus. Pansy le secoua, lui cria dessus mais Malfoy ne voulait plus bouger, ni respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces simples paroles du survivant lui brisent toutes pensées cohérentes.

La lueur dans les yeux du gryffondor, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et ça l'inquiétait. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, son visage se déforma par l'incertitude brisant petit à petit son masque.

Le masque auquel il prenait tellement d'efforts pour qu'il reste en permanence sur lui, une seule phrase du gryffondor, qui en exprimait bien plus, avait suffit.

Il finit par entrer dans la salle de cours, et s'assoir le plus loin possible de Potter, et de ces phrases qui le touchaient trop à son gout. Mais ne put s'empêcher quand même de tourner les yeux vers lui, et vit Ron regarder Blaise. Intéressant. Son regard passa du roux au brun, et vit Harr... Humm Potty... qui regardait droit devant lui sans ce soucié des regards insistants de sa meilleure amie. Qu'avait-il voulut dire par " me forcer à te haïr" ?

Lorsque le cours commença, les gryffondors et serpentards s'attendait à une potion ordinaire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Severus Rogue oui, SEVERUS ROGUE hein? Entra dans la salle de cours, étrangement très heureux. Non, c'était encore plus qu'étrange, c'était impensable ! Voir Rogue heureux était quelque chose de vraiment rare, et donc, vraiment très dangereux.

- Pour le cours qui va suivre, vous allez vous mettre par paires, paires que je choisirais bien évidemment.

Il eut un petit rire sadique puis reprit.

_Conscience de Potty : J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça..._

- Le but de ce cours est simple, vous allez, créer, une potion, capable de permettre à la personne qui fait la potion avec vous de pouvoir voir à travers votre esprit, le souhait le plus cher à vos yeux. Une sorte de miroir du Riséd.

- Oh non... Murmura Harry, ce qui malheureusement parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Rogue.

- Bien, puisque monsieur Potter à l'air si enjoué, vous allez être celui qui boira la potion en premier. Et pourquoi pas avec une personne qui pourra vous comprendre mieux que personne ?

Il rit de nouveau, d'un rire ironique avant de contempler la salle, et vit sa cible. Harry était sur qu'il avait déjà la personne en tête depuis le début.

- Monsieur Malfoy je vous pris.

Harry se fracassa la tête contre sa table, ou en tout cas essaya, ce qu'il ne réussit pas à première vue. Hermione lui tapota l'épaule compatissante.

- Mais professeur ! Tenta vainement Draco lui non plus pas très à l'aise, il chercha de l'aide vers Blaise, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à reluquer un Weasley. Mooon dieu qu'il était tombé bien bas!

- Pas de mais ! Allez vous assoir à côté de Potter et commencez la potion ! Ensembles !

Puis il revint vers le reste de la classe en assignant des paires à chacun d'entre eux.

_Potty: C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... Il veut que je meure ou quoi?_

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de se fracasser le crâne avachit sur sa table. Il ne VOULAIT PAS regarder le beau blond. Déjà qu'il sentait son odeur à côté de lui mais alors si il le regardait d'aussi prêt il allait mourir...

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se mit à coter de Pansy, bien qu'elle eut pendant plusieurs minutes l'envie de lui faire manger ses cheveux, elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Par malchance (Vraiment quel malchanceux celui là! ) Ron tomba sur Blaise Zabinni. Lorsqu'il s'installa à côté du roux, il lui adressa un grand sourire, auquel Ron ne répondit pas, trop occupé à le regardé d'un air méfiant et séduit à la fois.

Une chose était sûre, le regard du brun en disait long. Il voulait Ron et il l'aura.

Harry pouffa silencieusement, heureux pour son meilleur ami, qu'il savait totalement accro au serpentard. Son regard nerveux finit par -avec son courage de Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pas en se moment même-, se tourner vers le blond à quelques centimètres de lui. Lui aussi l'observait. Leur regards ce croisèrent et Harry détourna la tête le plus vite possible soudain intéressé par les autres potions des autres élèves. Ce qui énerva graandement le blondinet.

Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne bouger.

- Le groupe Potter Malfoy vous n'avancez pas !

Harry haïs Rogue du plus profond de son être, avant de commencer à couper les ingrédients. Il fut arrêter par une main blanche qui passa dans son champ de vision et lui arracha doucement le couteau des mains. Sans le vouloir, il frôla la peau du jeune Potter, le faisant frissonner.

Celui-ci releva la tête énervé vers la personne qui osait l'interrompre afin de la calmer comme il se doit, puis rabaissa aussitôt la tête en voyant le regard posé sur lui du blond.

- Je m'occupe de cette potion, je n'ai pas envie de finir carbonisé, ou transformé en je ne sais quel monstre... Se contenta de dire le blond avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il est vrai, que le serpentard était le meilleur en potion, mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry d'être vexé par cette remarque, bien que soulagé de n'avoir plus rien à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion fut fin prête, Harry détesta Draco et son intelligence.

Rogue arriva pile à ce moment là –Harry le soupçonna de n'avoir pas arrêté de les observer pour être sûr que le survivant puisse boire cette maudite potion- et prit un flacon dans lequel il versa la potion, avant de la mettre sans ménagement dans la main du gryffondor prit de malaises.

- Maintenant, veuillez boire cette potion Potter. Lorsque vous l'aurez prise, Malfoy entrera dans votre esprit, et vous ne pourrez que le regarder faire sans pouvoir bouger, et sans qu'il puisse vous voir. Il ricana.

Harry joua avec la potion, la faisant rouler dans ses mains. Il espérait sincèrement que la sonnerie allait retentir, mais elle n'arriva pas. Comme si le temps était aussi contre lui.

- Dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! S'énerva Rogue.

Harry avisa la potion, puis ouvrit le bouchon, renifla suspicieux le contenu, et devant l'air de plus en plus énervé de Rogue, l'avala.

La potion avait un gout horrible, pire que toutes celles qu'il avait du avaler auparavant, il pensa à la recracher mais un coup d'œil vers le professeur lui intima de ne pas le faire.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis Draco ouvrit légèrement les yeux et s'évanouie au ralentit dans les bras d'Harry, très heureux d'avoir son prince dans ses bras bien que légèrement inquiet.

- Et maintenant? Demanda le brun.

- Et maintenant bonne chance Potter. S'exclama Rogue hilare.

Il commença à voir trouble, puis une douleur vive le prit, Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait lui déchirer tout les ports de sa peau pour entrer en lui.

La douleur continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Ron arrêta sa potion et couru vers Harry le secouant violemment, mais c'était trop tard. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il sombra lui aussi dans le noir complet.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer fut un : " Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce déroule comme prévu." Haha.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où il se trouvait exactement, dans la conscience de Potter sûrement.<p>

Des images passaient autour de lui, mais ce n'était que des pensées.

Il revit son baisé avec Pansy, Potter qui tombe par terre d'épuisement et de tristesse, Potter qui se regarde dans le miroir et le brise en deux avant de se tordre de douleur sous la présence de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Qui-Est-Mort-Comme-Une-Merde, Potter qui se fait frapper par un gros lard qui d'ailleurs porte les même habits que lui portait il n'y a pas si longtemps, Potter qui embrasse Cho, Potter qui embrasse Ginny, Ron qui avoue être amoureux de Blaise...

Le prince des serpentard détestait ça, il détestait savoir les pensées du gryffondor sans que celui-ci ne le veuille. C'était Potter! Pas n'importe quelle larve! POTTER!

Il devait trouver cette maudite chose que voulait absolument avoir le survivant pour pouvoir sortir de cette maudite tête. Beaucoup de maudits en soit.

Mais comment faire ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, tout devint noir.

Il discerna après quelques minutes, une lumière particulièrement vive plus loin, presque invisible. C'était sûrement par là qu'il devait aller. Lorsque cette lumière se transforma en porte, il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Pendant un temps qui lui sembla extrêmement long et épuisant, la lumière grossissait, et enfin, le serpentard entra dans une pièce si éclairée qu'il dut fermer les yeux un moment.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit non sans grande difficulté, il vit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un assis par terre la tête entre les genoux, replié sur lui-même.

Il reconnaissait cette silhouette, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était trop... Trop d'un coup.

- Non... Murmura sa voix visiblement plus aigue qu'avant.

La silhouette releva la tête, et Draco croisa un regard métallique qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

- Pourquoi t'es là toi ? Ce ne devrait pas être toi ! S'écria le blond énervé, il refusait de s'avouer la vérité flagrante.

Le Draco face à lui se releva doucement.

- Tu comprends n'est-ce-pas ? Murmura la voix de son double

- Comprendre quoi ? Fou le camp de cette pièce, je dois trouver la chose la plus cher aux yeux de Pot... Non...

- Si.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ses regards toujours sur toi ? Sa tristesse quand tu l'as embrassé ta... Pansy ? Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle hein? Alors pourquoi?... Et je suis supposé être cette larve? Tu n'as pas remarqué depuis si longtemps que vos disputes n'était pas ordinaire, que peut-être vous...

Sa voix fut coupée, Draco se sentit aspiré loin de la pièce, il vit la lumière blanche s'éloigner petit à petit, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il était revenu dans son corps.

Le corps du gryffondor l'avait rejeté un peu trop tard. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses forces il entendit une voix faible et désespérée résonner dans la salle de classe.

- STOP ! S'écria Harry se relevant difficilement. Il remarqua qu'il s'était endormit sur le torse du serpentard et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son regard croisa celui à moitié sonné de Draco.

_Conscience de Potty de retour : Là mon cher, tu es dans la merde!_

_Potty: Non c'est vrai?_

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là, et il sorti précipitamment de la pièce, sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes.

Derrière lui, un regard particulièrement choqué d'un serpentard, et bizarrement, un sourire très heureux du professeur aux cheveux gras.

Les choses entre ces deux là ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir suivi ce premier chapitre, laissez moi des reviews si vous en avez l'occasion, ça ne prend pas longtemps, et ça m'encouragerait vraiment à continuer, à bientôt.<p>

Aiko

**_À Suivre_**


	2. Doutes

**La potion du Rised**

**Disclamer:**Je ne me suis toujours pas transformée en J.K Rowlings, par conséquent, l'histoire et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les changements si, et j'aimerais que cela ne reste qu'à moi.

**Pairing:**Harry/Draco

**Rating:**Pour le moment toujours K+

**Résumé:**_"Haïs moi Malfoy, haïs moi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus le souffle, haïs moi pour me forcer à te haïr."_

**Note de l'auteur:** Un nouveau chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction HP/DM sur, je suis vraiment désolée du retard, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Cette fanfiction a de très grandes chances de finir en lemon, mais pour le moment je me rabats sur les sentiments.

Merci pour tous les commentaires !

**Toute ressemblance avec une fanfiction déjà existante sera fortuite.**

**Chapitre 2:** Doutes

.

.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**Tout se déroule en 7 eme année, à Poudlard, Harry Potter est fou amoureux de Draco et ça le détruit jour après jour. Mais le pire reste encore à venir, du jour au lendemain Draco et Pansy sortent ensembles! Et voilà que même Rogue décide de pourrir la journée d'Harry en leurs faisant créer en binôme Draco/Harry une potion du nom de "potion du Rised" capable de faire voir à Draco ce qu'Harry désire le plus au monde! Seulement, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver, se trouve être son propre reflet. Mais que cela signifie-t-il donc? Harry est amoureux de lui? Lui est amoureux de Pansy non? Une chose est sure, les choses entre ces deux là, ne faisaient que commencer...

**Note :**Dagounet est aussi la partie de Malfoy lui permettant d'aller aux toilettes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

.

La porte se referma violemment, Harry Potter venait de disparaître dans la nature. C'était bien la première fois qu'un élève osait partir du cours du terrifiant professeur Rogue sans qu'il n'en ait eu le droit. La tête de Draco se tourna vers celle de Rogue inquiet.

Pourtant ledit-gros-méchant-pas-beau n'arrêtait pas son sourire Made In Freedent d'éclairer ses cheveux propre pour une fois. C'était trop louche...

Attendez, retour en arrière s'il-vous-plaît.

Comment ça propre?

Un truc n'allait pas. Depuis quand Potter aimait son pire ennemi, et l'horrible professeur Rogue savait sourire et se servir d'une douche? Et depuis quand Blaise et Ron se tenaient par la main?

Le noir se fit quelques secondes devant les yeux de Draco avant qu'il se relève avec rapidité bien que vacillant légèrement.

- "Professeur, puis-je sortir de cours? Je ne me sens pas bien." Mentit Draco.

- "A condition que vous reveniez avec Potter, Malfoy!" Répondit tout de suite le professeur, comme s'il n'attendait que cette question depuis les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le serpy reprenait ses esprits. Mais il se reprit, -on ne change pas sa vieille coutume pour si peut!- mimant l'énervement " J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor".

- Bien."

- "Draco, tu veux que je t'accompagne?" Murmura la voix voluptueuse (1) de Pansy.

- "Non, je connais le chemin." lui répliqua fermement le blondinet.

Il n'écouta pas les murmures qui se créaient petit à petit autours de lui. Ni la voix de Pansy qui s'émerveillait à le prétendre fou amoureux d'elle. En faite rien n'existait, il n'y avait que "lui" dans son esprit. Harry Potter. Son ennemi. Qui l'aimait, lui, le méchant mangemort qui n'avait pas participé à la bataille finale comme le pauvre lâche de Serpentard qu'il est. Comment c'était seulement POSSIBLE une chose pareille?

L'expression sur le visage de l'élu ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Et puis ces yeux... On aurait dit un lion prit au piège. Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Et c'était troublant. Un Gryffondor est difficile à attrapé, lui avait réussi lui. Et ça le troublait. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens hein? Il se sentait totalement perdu, mélangé entre l'inquiétude, et la joie de se sentir supérieur. Après tout maintenant il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait faire souffrir Potter. Le faire pleurer même. Le faire se suicider, pour que plus jamais il ne vienne lui pourrir son air. Lui et sa tête de brosse à chiottes, et ses lunettes trop grosses pour lui, et ses yeux vert qui le regardaient intensément, et sa tenue de quidditch qui lui allait si bien, et son air chaud lorsqu'il était trop près du visage du blond, et sa façon de le regarder avec haine...

Sauf que voilà, plus il réfléchissait à la façon de le faire souffrir plus l'envie lui manquait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un tombait amoureux de lui, garçon ou fille. Mais Potter ce n'était pas pareil. C'était le fruit défendu, la perle. C'était Potter. Et bien qu'il essaye de ne pas y penser, la scène lui revenait encore et encore comme un boomerang. Lui, et son double qui lui avouait l'amour du survivant pour lui. Il était la chose que Potter désirait le plus au monde après tout. et ça le faisait se sentir important, et ça le fascinait.

_Dragounet: Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça dans l'esprit de Potter..._

_Conscience de Dragounet: N'empêche qu'il est sexy ton amoureux quand il est énervé..._

_Dragounet: Je ne trouve pas le balafré sexy! Murmura le petit Dragounet entre ses dents invisibles._

_Conscience de Dragounet: Tout de suite les grands mots! N'empêche que tu ne nies pas qu'il soit ton amoureux... Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien hein?_

_Dragounet: Alors ne dis RIEN !_

_Conscience de Dragounet: Et moi qui veut juste t'aider!_

Il fallait l'avouer, là, il avait vraiment besoin d'aide...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le blond se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, et courut dans l'espoir de trouver le garçon-qui-à-fuit. D'ailleurs il le trouva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pas loin de lui, assis contre un rebord de fenêtre les yeux dans le vide. Il resta un moment à l'observer respirer l'air pur, avant de faire un pas en avant pour signaler sa présence.

- Potter.

Le son de sa voix parut beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait penser, et sembla provoquer un frisson chez le survivant.

Le brun sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom murmuré par la personne qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir pour le moment. Il préféra descendre de sa fenêtre, n'ayant décidément aucune envie de mourir maintenant.

- Tu veux quoi Malfoy?

- Discuter.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi.

- Mais il va bien falloir qu'on discute pourtant. Insista Draco.

Rien à faire, le brun était trop borné pour l'écouté, ou alors, totalement effrayé.

Il se dirigea fermement vers le premier couloir qu'il vit laissant le blond derrière lui.

Bon alors, où se trouvait la tour des gryffondor? Ou alors la salle sur demande? se demanda Harry. Mais il ne se rappelait de rien, parce que justement il y avait la personne qui lui faisait oublier tout derrière lui, alors il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. C'était sans compter sur Malfoy et sa chiantise légendaire qui continua à marcher tranquillement derrière lui les mains dans les poches, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Ce petit manège continua quelques temps avant que la voix du prince ne s'élève de nouveau.

- Potter faut qu'on parle!

- On n'a rien à se dire. La réponse claqua durement aux oreilles de Draco qui pourtant ne s'arrêta pas.

_Dragounet: Et bien, il a pas l'air très amical ton amoureux, dis moi Draco, tu te fais même soumettre par ton propre chéri?_

_Draco: Oh toi, tu la ferme!_

Il finit par le rattraper après quelques enjambées bien plus rapides.

Draco attrapa fermement le bras fin et bronzé du brun par rapport au sien -qui paraissait d'une couleur cadavérique-, pour l'obliger à rester près de lui, de peur qu'il ne décide soudainement de s'enfuir de nouveau. Prit d'une inspiration soudaine il l'entraîna vers la première salle qu'il vit et resta cloué devant la porte.

Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec lui et maintenant.

_Dragounet: Je vais finir par devenir dingue_

_Conscience de Dragounet: Oh oui, dingue de lui, de ses putain de fesses aussi d'ailleurs..._

_Dragounet: Hein? Mais de quoi tu... Non, en faite, décidément je ne veux pas savoir.._

_._

- "Potter faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. Tout de suite. ***A la seconde près même!*** Pour commencer, pourquoi..." Commença le blond, mais il fut coupé par la voix devenue traînante et dure du brun.

- "Tu commences à te répéter... Si tu veux savoir, je ne t'aime pas Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit t'as montré ça..." Rumina le garçon-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-commence-sérieusement-à-casser-les-c*******-du-blond. "Ce... Double de toi..." Il resta silencieux puis continua de répéter toujours le même refrain. "Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Alors lâche-moi"

On aurait dit une autre personne devant ses yeux. Plus le gentil Potter qui aime tellement sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, juste un homme totalement détruit, et d'autant plus insupportable. Comment c'en était arrivé à un tel désastre?

Depuis la fin de la guerre Draco l'avait totalement oublié, il ne s'intéressait plus qu'à sa petite personne, quand on y pense, il sortait même avec le plus gros caniche que le monde n'ai jamais osé regarder!

C'était à se demander, comment avait-il pu oublier ce visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux en batailles... Cet air du Malfoy= Merde en puissance. Et ses abdos si finement dessinés qui se levaient à chaque respiration, à travers ses vêtements si horrible que l'on aurait dit qu'un obèse l'avait eu avant lui. Et sa façon de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux pour détruire la moindre imagination d'une quelconque coupe possible.. Non serieusement, son esprit n'allait pas bien quand il était en face de Potter.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de l'oublier, lorsque dans la bataille finale il lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui, son pire ennemi, il avait comprit qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Potter au plus vite avant de tenter l'impossible. De nombreuses conquête suivirent, que ce soit avec un homme, ou une femme, mais jamais il n'allait plus loin avec eux, c'était comme si la présence dans l'esprit de Draco lui avait intimé que sa première fois ne serait pas avec lui, ou avec elle, mais avec cet imbécile qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, et qui était fou amoureux de lui. Pourtant il avait décidé de finir par se caser avec Pansy, et voilà comment cela avait finit. Ne plus jamais parler à Potter! Qu'il disait...

Au moment où il avait prit conscience qu'il sortait avec Pansy un flash était apparut, il a vu les yeux de Potter s'écarquiller, ses lèvres se pincer, et son corps si souple se lever pour s'enfuir de la grande salle, et là il avait comprit qu'il était vraiment en manque de lui. En manque de combats face à Harry Potter.

- Tu mens Potter." Répliqua amèrement le blond resserrant son emprise sur le bras du brun.

_Conscience de Dragounet: Lui laisse pas trop de marques non plus..._

Il desserra un peu ses doigts.

.

- "Non je mens pas, merde Malfoy! Je n'éprouve rien pour toi, que ce soit pour ta beauté, pour ta richesse, pour ton statut de sang pur dont je n'ai rien à faire, ou n'importe quelle autre partie de toi! Je te déteste alors déteste moi! " Supplia le brun. Ses yeux embués ne lâchaient pas ceux dudit-Malfoy, qui le regardait sans qu'aucunes expressions ne transparaissent.

- "Tu ne me déteste pas. Répliqua de nouveau le blond.

- ARRÊTE DE ME CONTREDIRE!" Hurla le survivant nerveux. Il respira profondément, les tremblements au niveau des jambes et des bras s'arrêtaient mais pas son rythme cardiaque trop élevé. Pour lui même plutôt que pour le Serpentard, il murmura. "S'il-te-plaît, oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer...

- Je refuse." La réponse trancha la voix du brun.

D'un coup sec Harry finit par se dégager de l'emprise du prince des serpents.

- "Il va bien falloir que tu te rends à l'évidence pourtant. Tout le monde n'est pas amoureux de toi.

- Je m'en fou de tout le monde je parle de toi!

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- Ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit contredit tes paroles," il releva la tête vers les yeux du survivant, "et tes yeux aussi."

- Arrête... C'est déjà assez difficile... Laisse-moi Malfoy.

- Je ne te laisserais pas.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas? Merde Malfoy tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et tu continues à venir me parler, mais vas-y, fais moi souffrir vu que c'est ce que tu attends et après casse toi!

N'importe quoi. Potter se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Mais une question sans réponse ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. C'est vrai? Qu'avait-il de plus que Pansy, ou toutes les autres filles? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à lui et pas à elles?

- Tu as un truc qu'elles n'ont pas.

Et c'était vrai. Après tout, c'était son pire ennemi, c'était son bouc émissaire, elles qu'avaient-elles de lui? Absolument rien.

- Hein?

- Tu as un truc qu'elles n'ont pas Potter. Répéta-t-il.

- Et j'ai quoi?

- Tu m'as moi.

Un silence pesant naquit, qui fut brisé par la voix devenue tendue de l'élu.

- Je t'ai toi? Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai de toi? Un rire nerveux s'éleva dans la pièce sombre.

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

D'un air mal assuré, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés par la poursuite, Draco ouvrit la porte qu'il séparait depuis le début d'Harry pour éviter toute fuite, et s'entendit murmurer avant de sortir précipitamment.

- Retiens-le, c'est tout.

Il ne retournerait pas en potion, et tant pis des circonstances.

**À suivre**

* * *

><p>(1) Moi ironique? Non, jamais. Je n'oserais pas...!<p>

Conscience de dragounet: Tu t'enfonces là...

(Si même les consciences sont contre moi hein! Mais où va le monde?)

Oui, je sais, il est court, vous êtes dégoûtés, vous avez des envies de meurtre? Laissez moi ça dans une review je subirais vos plaintes!

En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plus malgré tout!

Aiko qui vous dit, à bientôt (Ne m'en voulez pas pour les rimes)


	3. Jalousie

**La potion du Rised**

**Disclamer: **Les éléments de l'histoire ne sont pas de moi, merci à J.K Rowlings pour son esprit et sa qualité d'écriture exceptionnelle.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **Pour le moment toujours K+

**Résumé: **_"Haïs moi Malfoy, haïs moi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ais plus le souffle, haïs moi pour me forcer à te haïr."_

_._

**Note de l'auteur:** Enfin! Voici la suite, ainsi que la réponse aux reviews... Je vous aime o/

* * *

><p><strong>Jalousie<strong>

**.**

**Rappel des chapitres précédent: **La potion du Rised permet à un personne, de savoir ce que l'autre personne qui la boit désire le plus au monde. Lors d'un cours de potion, Harry boit ladite potion, et Draco voit son double à l'intérieur d'Harry, cela signifie-t-il que Potter l'aime? Il décide d'en avoir le cœur net. Après avoir retrouvé le fuyant, il lui demande. Harry nie tout. Lasser, Draco se rend compte de ces sentiments ambigus et avoue au brun qu'il n'est pas comme les autres...

.

La jalousie.

Quand on y pense, c'est un défaut mais aussi une qualité.

Un défaut, elle nous prend en traître d'un coup, sans qu'on le veuille, et on se met à détester une personne du plus profond de son être, alors que celle-ci ne vous a rien fait. On n'en dort plus, on n'en mange encore moins, et notre âme devient encore plus sombre de jours en jours... Etre jaloux, c'est mauvais.

Mais c'est aussi une qualité, parce qu'avec cette jalousie qui nous ronge, on se met à avouer, à avouer beaucoup trop de choses... Que l'on n'avouerait pas en temps normal. Parce que personne qui vous a piquer cette chose, vous a prit ce qui devait être à vous. Et elle allait devoir vous le rendre. Morte ou vive.

Et justement, là, Harry était jaloux, très jaloux. D'une certaine brune, moche, vous voyez? Non, il était trop cynique, trop Serpentard, trop jaloux pour être poli. Après tout, il ne comprenait pas, alors ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas plus tard que quelques jours avant, Malfoy lui avouait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il était différent, qu'il l'avait lui, et encore beaucoup d'autres choses... Et là, il se ballade toujours avec son caniche en manque au bras, et ne fait même pas attention à lui, non, pire, il l'évite! Si ça, ça n'était pas une raison pour être jaloux alors quoi?

Et de plus dans les contes pour enfants, c'était le prince, qui venait chercher la princesse non? Pas l'inverse. Lui était le prince -des serpy mais prince quand même!-, mais Harry n'était pas la princesse de Draco Malfoy, d'ailleurs ce n'était même pas une fille! Il savait Malfoy hétéro, alors que faisait-il là? Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas tranquille, avec son petit pouf au bras? Parce qu'il l'aimait voilà. Et c'était dure, très dure de supporter la même mascarade tout les repas, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient - comme s'il pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder ne serait-ce que toutes les secondes qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion- ou avait cour de potion ensemble. Non, parce que ça aurait été trop facile d'être à coter, Malfoy était partit s'installer près de sa petite groupie prétextant avoir besoin de l'aider. Oui, maintenant, Neville se trouvait à coter de lui... Comme si cela allait l'aider! N'importe quoi! C'était lui, Harry Potter, le plus pourri en potion, pas cette... Fille avec que des A! Qu'il dise plus facilement que "Potty" le dégoûtait qu'il aille enfin se jeter à travers une vitre...

Il y avait déjà songé d'ailleurs... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il y avait toujours ce putain d'espoir qui subsistait, encore et encore...

Peut-être qu'il avait juste dit ça pour ce moquer de lui, après tout c'aurait été bien son genre de faire ça, mais non, rien, cette l'idée ne collait pas, puisque Malfoy en plus de l'éviter ne lui faisait toujours aucun coup tordu, il n'y avait aucune rumeurs sur ce qu'il c'était passer en potion, RIEN! C'était comme si la déclaration d'Harry, bien que faite sans son accord, n'avait pas bouleversé Malfoy, en faite, il en avait même rien à faire de cette déclaration... Et ça, ça rendait Harry méchant, très méchant.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait ça, pour rien d'autre, c'était presque rien! Il avait juste tint les cheveux de la petite brunette en un rose pâle, et transformer en lapin géant, pas de mal à ça non? Juste quelques gouttes dans son jus de citrouille ça tue pas tout le monde si?

_Potty: A peiiine..._

_Conscience de Potty : Faites qu'il s'énerve contre moi et qu'il me prenne contre le mur..._

_Potty: T'es pas un peu masochiste toi?_

_Conscience de Potty : Euh... Ah tiens, je crois que ton petit blondinet n'est pas très content!_

En effet. Ledit blondinet se leva de sa chaise dans un bruit presque terrifiant, et s'approcha dangereusement de la table des gryffondors un air vraiment vraiment pas content aux lèvres.

- C'est pas cool de transformer Pansy en lapin géant rose Potter.

- Et pourquoi ce serait lui? S'empressa de cracher Ron. Harry le remercia en son fort intérieur, inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Toi Weaslaide tu la ferme ! Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit à sa droite et voyant l'air de Blaise il grimaça, puis reprit entre ses dents. Je sais que c'est toi Potty.

- Ouhhh, que tu es de mauvaise foi Malfoy... Répliqua Harry dans un éclat de rire typiquement Serpentard. Aie, décidément être jaloux ne lui réussissait pas.

La table des gryffondors explosa de rire, très fière de son mauvais jeux de mot, Harry dévisagea le serpent d'un air triomphant, mais arrêta la seconde d'après en sentant la main de Malfoy s'agripper sur son col et le pousser vers la porte de la grande salle. Il était dans la merde.

Ron s'apprêta à partir rejoindre Harry mais il fut arrêter pas deux bras fermes qui l'encerclèrent tendrement, et une voix chaude murmurer à son oreille.

- Laisse-les s'expliquer Ronny'.

Il essaya de gesticuler un peu, inquiet pour Harry mais les bras se resserrèrent et il ne put empêcher un soupir de pur bonheur sortir de ses lèvres.

- Blaise...

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, dans un couloir, deux personnes se battaient, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça se battre, ils se collaient contre un mur chacun essayant d'aller au dessus de l'autre.<p>

D'un coup de rein, le blond prit finalement le dessus, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait plus de muscle, bien que ce soit vrai, mais l'autre ne se sentait plus la force de lutter devant les sensations qu'il ressentait. Beaucoup trop intenses.

_Conscience de Potty: Je crois que ce que j'avais présagé s'avère correct..._

_Potty: Oh mon dieu ne me colle pas comme ça contre le mur..._

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça Potter? Articula d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude l'objet des fantasmes dudit Potter.

- De faire QUOI Malfoy? Nia totalement le brun.

- Attends voir... De transformer ma petite amie en lapin!

_Potty: Non, c'est moi ton petit ami! Pas elle! T'es d'accord avec moi le truc qui me sert de conscience?_

_Conscience de Potty : Quand te reveraiiis-jeeeuuuh, pays merveilleuuuux! (1)_

_Potty: Oh my fucking god, she's dead._

Sa petite amie hein? Elle aussi a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas? Décidément! Les yeux d'Harry regardèrent intensément ses pieds, la différence entre ses chaussures de sous marque et celles du blond lui provoquèrent un sentiment de "je suis une merde absolue" mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus.

- Ce n'est pas moi... Murmura avec difficulté Harry.

- Je sais que c'est toi Potter.

- Je ne parle pas de ça Malfoy. Cracha le survivant. Il releva vivement la tête et dévisagea le "prince" Plus aucune trace de tristesse ne transparaissait, juste de l'amertume, et beaucoup de jalousie.

- Ce n'est pas moi la personne différente des autre. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir Malfoy.

Un silence se fit et il rabaissa de nouveau la tête honteux de ces propres paroles. Il allait s'en servir contre lui, sa vie était fini.

- De quoi tu parles?

Il ne vit pas l'air troublé du blond face à cette scène, ni ses sourcils foncés, ou ses yeux tristes, et encore moins sa main qui s'arrêta au niveau de sa joue avant de retomber mollement.

- "Tu as un truc qu'elles n'ont pas Potter." Imita parfaitement la voix du gryffondor et son rictus méprisant en plus. Ça t'rappelle quelque chose? Non à ce que je vois non, tu n'en avais rien à faire, c'était du vent, encore une fois, et j'y ai cru, comme un con.

Le blond grimaça mais ne répliqua pas. Ainsi donc, il avait vu juste hein?

Plus le temps d'attente passa, plus la sensation de jalousie s'agrandit encore, beaucoup plus fortement, ainsi qu'une certaine haine envers lui même et sa bêtise légendaire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il étouffait, non, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. La seule chose qu'il aurait vraiment aimée? Disparaître, se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber Malfoy. C'est moi l'idiot dans cette histoire. Très marrant ta blague. La prochaine fois je serais plus prudent avant de boire une potion qui avoue mes sentiments à l'être le plus borné et bouché que le monde n'ai jamais connu. Enfaîte je vais faire mieux, je vais me taper tout ce qui traîne comme ça on verra si je suis si différent des autres filles avec qui tu couches. Il repoussa violemment le serpent perdu, qui recula de plusieurs pas, et d'un geste rageur se dirigea vers la tour de gryffondor.

Au diable ses convictions et ces mensonges fait à lui même, il voulait changer, et ne plus être l'être faible que lui faisait être le serpent.

A son départ, Draco s'écroula contre le mur où quelques minutes avant, il était supposé paraître énervé du nouveau physique de Pansy, et qu'à la place, il s'était fait totalement cloué le bec par le gryffond.

_Dragounet: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive..._

_Conscience de dragounet: "L'amour brille, sous les étoiles..." (1)_

_Dragounet: Tu ne m'aides pas là._

_Conscience de dragounet: Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise? C'est déjà trop tard. Abandonne._

_Dragounet: De quoi? Qu'est-ce-qui est déjà trop tard?_

_Conscience de dragounet: Je crois que c'était sa façon de dire, "Je vais passer à autre chose"._

Le sang de Draco se glaça. L'idée que Potter ai l'idée de changer de personne "qu'il désire le plus au monde" lui était insupportable. Il lui avait confié qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent, et voilà comment "l'élu" répondait à sa déclaration, d'accord, ce n'était pas facile pour lui de tout d'un coup de changer ses habitudes et partir voir le brun en le prenant dans ses bras un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais l'autre semblait ne pas vouloir attendre, et bien il attendra. Potter voulait la joué à ça? Alors ils allaient jouer. Lui Draco Malfoy, lui prouverait qu'il était indispensable.

Il lui prouverait qu'il était indispensable autant que Potter était indispensable pour lui.

_Conscience de dragounet: Comment pousser un Malfoy? Lui dire de faire le contraire pour qu'il fasse ce qu'on veut qu'il fasse._

_Dragounet: Tu es démoniaque._

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après, en cours de potion.<p>

- J'ai bien entendu Malfoy? Vous voulez vous mettre à côté de Potter?

Un silence et quelques murmures s'installèrent, avant que d'un air déterminer, le blond y répondit.

- Tout à fait.

Le sourire toujours aussi freedent de Rogue s'agrandit, ainsi que le malaise du survivant-qui-eut-soudain-envie-de-laisser-sa-place-à-Voldemort-dans-le-monde-des-vivants.

- Nous parlons bien de Potter là?

- Tout à fait.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent défiant son parrain de refuser. Il savait pour lui et Sirius, et il pourrait tout faire s'il n'avait pas son gryffondor à coter de lui, tout.

_Potty: Pitié, pitié qu'il refuse, pitié..._

_Conscience de Potty: Yiiipa! Je vais enfin pouvoir sentir son odeur!_

- Bien, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. Londubat pourra très bien travailler avec le lapi... Enfin, Parkinson, n'est-ce-pas?

Neville hocha la tête à toute vitesse, terrifié par le regard noir que lui lançait le professeur de Potions.

_Conscience de Potty: Neville, tu es le maillon faible, au revoir._

Et le monde autours d'Harry s'écroula. Un gémissement d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce devait sûrement être un rêve. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de ce fracasser le crâne contre son pupitre, non , c'en était pas un. Désormais, en plus d'avoir envie de mourir, il avait mal au crâne, super.

- Bien! Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur une nouvelle potion,la Rephide Rouma(2), qui pourrait m'en dire les propriétés? Oui Granger?

Et c'est repartit pour un tour.

La main d'Hermione se rabaissa avec lenteur très étonnée. Pour une fois que Rogue ai décidé de lui donner sa chance de montrer son intelligence, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer. D'une voix excitée elle y récita les propriétés.

- La potion Rephi de Rouma permet aux sentiments de deux personnes de se dévoilés, d'une manière aphrodisiaque. Elle est l'inverse d'un philtre d'amour, puisque ce ne sont que les vrais sentiments qui ressortent et non des faux. Mais a d'ailleurs été interdite, puis remise en vente après la bataille finale, dut a un meilleur taux de naissance...

- Bien Granger, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Il eut du mal à accepter de donner des points, non mais c'était impensable! Surtout venant de lui! Mais se reprit tout sourire. Bien! Commencez la potion, et comme d'habitude, Potter, vous aller la boire en premier, avec Malfoy pourquoi pas? Ça vous apprendra à sortir de cours sans ma permission!

Sa vie était finie.

**A suivre**

* * *

><p>(1) : Les bronzés font du ski- Quand te reverais-je et L'amour brille sous les étoiles- Le roi lion.<p>

(2) : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit : Philtre d'amour / Rephi de Rouma les deux mots se ressemblent beaucoup non?

Voici donc le 3 eme chapitre qui se finit, dont je ne suis pas fière, il manque sûrement des passages à améliorer... Je suis encore lente dans mes chapitres et je m'en excuse, à bientôt pour la suite!

Aiko


End file.
